


The Ares Project

by feather_aesthetic



Series: Terrible stories I wrote when I was 12 but figured I'd dump on here anyway [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feather_aesthetic/pseuds/feather_aesthetic
Summary: When Harda, a Hermes camper, has to complete a project with Clarisse, they both get more than they bargained for.





	1. Part 1

"Argh! I can't even get her to notice me, let alone talk to me! And Chiron assigned us a special project to work on together! What am I supposed to do?" Harda, a Hermes camper, complained to Luke, his cabin counselor. 

"This is still Clarisse we're talking about, right?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Luke, it's still Clarisse." Harda said, exasperated. 

"Ahh, just tickle her, mate."

"What?"

"Yeah, works like a charm. Tough girls are always ticklish. I wonder if that isn't why they're tough in the first place, so that people don't think to tickle them." Harda nodded slowly.

"It could work. Thanks, Luke!" he said, heading out the door.

"Sure, mate. Anytime." Luke yelled at Harda's retreating figure. Harda went straight to the Ares cabin, knocking on the door. It was yanked open by a scowling Clarisse.

"What do you want?" she said gruffly, the message plain in her voice: Go away!

"Umm, remember that project that Chiron assigned to us? Well, I was thinking that maybe tomorrow, at noon, meet me at the council of the satyrs? We can go to Zeus's rock from there, if you want. It's just that the council is so much closer, and we could walk to Zeus's rock from there, or-" he babbled.

"Fine. I'll meet you at the council at noon tomorrow. Goodbye." she said, slamming the door in his face. 

Harda watched as Clarisse walked up to the council circle, neglecting to mention the fact that she was over an hour late as he fell into step beside her, trying to match her long stride. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, they reached Zeus's rock. She turned and faced him.

"So what's this project about?" she asked, showing no shame in the fact that she had not even bothered to read the packet of information Chiron had given them. He watched her carefully as she stretched out on the ground as he explained the project to her. She grunted when he finished.

"Sounds boring." she said. She pulled her arms up and lay back on them, baring a strip of skin between her shorts and top.

"Don't worry, I've done most of the work, all I need you to do is help me a little bit." She was strangely compliant, helping him and doing what he asked without complaint. When they were finished, Clarisse lay back on the grass, curling onto her side and falling asleep. He slowly reached out, his hand growing nearer and nearer to her side, until- she grabbed his hand and twisted, forcing him to the ground.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Umm. Nothing, I was just going to wake you up. It's getting late, and I didn't want you   
to have to sleep outside."

"How very thoughtful of you." she said. He tried to pull away, but her grip held firm. Her tried to push her off, but she deflected his hand with her arm and it swung downwards, poking her in the stomach. Immediately, she released his hand as though she had been burned.

"Why'd you let go?" he asked, confused. She blushed.

"I didn't feel like holding on any longer, that's all."

"Oh really? Are you sure that it wasn't because I did this?" And he poked her in the stomach again. He heard her breath hitch before returning to normal. She opened her mouth angrily, but he effectively cut her off by jamming his wiggling fingers into her stomach. She fell back into the grass, laughing and swatting at his hands. He pressed further into her stomach, and she shrieked before laughing harder, her shoulders shaking as she twisted and squirmed. But he would not stop. He continued mercilessly tickling her stomach and sides before stopping when she began to wheeze. Taking a huge risk, he left her giggling on the grass, and walked over to her feet, pulling off her boots and socks and sitting on her knees. Her eyes widened as she saw what he was doing.

"No, Harda, plea-" then she screamed as he scrabbled his fingertips over the bottom of her foot. She went into shrieking hysterics, writhing under him as though her life depended on it. He joined in with his other hand on her currently un-tickled foot, making her shriek louder. Suddenly, he switched back to her stomach, then to her feet, as she laughed and shrieked and writhed helplessly under him. Finally, he stopped, and got off her as she lie gasping in the grass. Slowly, she got to her feet, face darkening with rage.

"Harda!" she screamed. "Where are you! Come out so that I can murder you!" Harda, however, had decided not to stick around for very long, and made a run for it. Clarisse bolted after him, tackling him and dragging him back to Zeus's rock.  
"Now, I will have my revenge." she said evilly, squeezing his knee and watching with glee as he giggled and squirmed.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

"Now, I will have my revenge." she said evilly, squeezing his knee and watching with glee as he giggled and squirmed. Suddenly, she leaned down and kissed him, full on the mouth. He stiffened, then kissed her back. After what seemed like hours, she pulled away.

"But why me, Clarisse?" She grinned at him.

"I guess you could say you tickled my fancy."

"And what's the real reason?"

"You are so very, very brave."

"I am?"

"You did something that no one else dared to do. You tickled the leader of the Ares cabin. I could have killed you."

"No you couldn't. You could have killed yourself laughing!"

"Oh, shut up." she said, playfully squeezing his knee.  
He poked her in the stomach and she laughed again.

"C'mon. We should go back now." she said, getting to her feet. They walked back together, Clarisse slowly regaining her gruff demeanor. When they got to the campfire, they had to go their separate ways. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, same time, same place, Hermes." As she opened the door of her cabin, she turned. The tiniest smile graced her lips. ‘You look even prettier when you smile!’ he mouthed at her. To his great surprise, she blushed and looked down, the smile on her face widening slightly. Each time they saw each other, her smile widened further.


End file.
